


bad things

by kinselllas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinselllas/pseuds/kinselllas
Summary: "For the record," she mumbles, between kissing him and fumbling with his belt buckle, "I love you too."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Undefined relationships make interesting stories. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story includes the most artful blowjob I've ever written.

Raven wakes up on her bare mattress and blinks her eyes open, pushing herself up slowly. Sun is pouring in through the blinds, reflecting brightly against the white snow outside. 

"Raven," she hears Bellamy's voice yell from outside the door, "Babe, get out here!"

She frowns and glances down to find she's in only her maroon lace underwear, her bra discarded nearby. She grabs Bellamy's soccer sweatshirt off the floor and throws it over her head. Her brace is propped against the bed with care, and she straps it on like a second skin, then pads over to the door.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus screams out in the kitchen and all of her friends' faces are grinning back at her. Bellamy is standing at the counter with a joint is mouth, smiling and very pleased with himself. 

What time is it, even?

Oh yeah, and there are sheets _everywhere_. Hanging from windows and clipped to all their living room furniture. She recognizes her comforter where the TV should be. Raven’s a little curious how he managed to remove all of her bedding without waking her. 

She rubs her eyes a few times. "What the fuck, Bellamy?"

Bellamy hands the joint to Lexa and wraps his arms around Raven's shoulders, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Raven."

Everyone is whooping and cheering behind them. Raven lets out a defeated laugh against his chest and says, "I'm not even wearing pants."

"Fuck it," he shrugs and nods to the fort. "Want a tour?"

Raven's eyes light up and she follows him to the door, a flap in front of where her coffee table normally sits. She crawls in after him and feels a rush of excitement. 

"This is the entertainment room." Which is really just two throw pillows with their Xbox hooked up to the TV. "Over to your left is the smoking corner."

"And to the right?" She asks, taking note of a blanket spread on the hardwood and a few pillows. It's situated next to the window and light is shining in, but the couch is blocking the space from view.

"That's the bedroom," he grins and kisses her. "That's where I'll go down on you after everyone leaves."

Raven feels her cheeks flush, and she kisses him again, hungry and biting until Bellamy groans against her mouth. 

"Hey!" Octavia yells, and Raven pulls away abruptly, "Ready to get your ass kicked in FIFA?"

She's got the same joint from earlier between her fingers and hands it to Raven with a smile. She takes a long hit and blows a puff of smoke into the dimly lit space. The buzz of the party is still surrounding them.

Raven sits down in front of a controller and Bellamy situates himself behind her. Lincoln slides in next to Octavia, eyes already a little bleary. Raven has no idea how long everyone was partying before she even woke up.

Raven carries the ball down the field, thumbs moving quickly over the control. She darts past Octavia's defense, aims her shot aaaaand...

"BLOCKED!" Octavia shouts, hurling the ball back into play. "You suck, Raven."

Bellamy laughs behind her and Raven jabs an elbow into his ribs, which shuts him up fairly quickly. She snatches the ball back in seconds and glides it back to the goal again, and it's a miss.

"Your aim is too wide," Bellamy comments, and she would assault him again if he weren't so right. 

Bellamy slides his hands under her sweatshirt, thumbs pushing into the muscles of her lower back. She's certain he knows her leg is getting sore from sitting on the floor for so long. His hands are warm and strong, digging into tense spots and causing her to arch into his touch. He brings his fingers up to pull the hair out of her face and combs them through the strands over and over again. She dribbles down the field and fluidly shoots, watching as the ball flies past the goalie and hits net. 

"Fuck," Octavia says, blankly. "I need a drink. This isn't over."

Raven rolls her eyes, but pauses the game and sets the controller in front of her. Miller and Monty crawl in through the door and offer a few excited greetings before heading towards the smoking corner. Harper and Monroe follow close behind. She still has no idea what time it is.

Octavia returns with two cups and Raven takes a generous sip, huffing when she swallows. The drink tastes like paint thinner.

"Sorry, my hand slipped with the bottle." She shrugs.

Raven narrows her eyes. "Trying to get me drunk so I'm off my game?"

Octavia smiles and returns her gaze to the screen, starting the game without warning. Raven swirls her thumb over the toggle and hurries down the field after the ball. 

Meanwhile, Bellamy's taken to skimming his fingers over the waistband of her underwear, never quite slipping inside. Raven's body is warm and buzzing and she just needs focus. Bellamy slides a hand up under her shirt to palm at her breasts and Raven feels herself pushing up against him for any sort of relief, but all she feels is him hard against her lower back. He takes one of her nipples between his thumb and finger and pinches. Raven nearly drops her controller. Bellamy snorts a laugh. 

"Tell me, Bell," Octavia starts, her thumbs are rolling quickly over the buttons, "What exactly do you think will happen if you stop touching Raven for like, a minute."

"Give them a break, O" Lincoln nudges her. Raven can absently hear him whisper something about being in love and she and Bellamy snap apart to jump on the defense.

"Got it all wrong, man." Bellamy says, giving Raven what she assumes is supposed to be a platonic smack on the shoulder. Octavia snorts and keeps her eyes on the screen. 

"You're getting to second base with her in front of an audience, Bellamy," she says.

Raven furrows her brow and shoves him further back, just to prove the distance between them. 

"I was distracting her for your benefit!" He shouts.

Raven backhands him in the stomach, "Bellamy!"

"Fine!" Octavia silences them, "You're _not_ in love. But admit that you're _not_ just roommates."

Bellamy looks to Raven, a silent question. She rolls her eyes.

"What are we then?" She asks, challenging Octavia.

"Nobody fucking knows," Lincoln cuts in, voice gentle. "That's what we're asking you."

"We're friends, right?" She looks at Bellamy and he shrugs, but nods. "Friends, roommates..."

"Soulmates..." Octavia supplies. 

"Knock it off, O." Bellamy sighs. And finally, he speaks!

"Alright, game over." Lincoln grabs Octavia's controller and exits without saving. "New game. A bet."

"Fine," Raven says quietly. "What is it?

"I bet you guys can't go the next two hours without touching each other."

"That's impossible," Bellamy reasons, "We live together."

"Come on," Lincoln says. "I mean _really_ touching each other. All the ass grabbing and hair ruffling, the hugging. Don't get us started on the making out."

Raven looks at Bellamy and he's already staring at her. They both look at the floor.

"It shouldn't be hard," Octavia tilts her head, a little smug. "Since you're 'just friends' and all."

Bellamy's laughing, probably about to tell them that they're being totally ridiculous when Raven extends her hand and says,

"Deal."

They all stumble out of the fort to find that Clarke and Lexa have started a game of spin-the-bottle on the kitchen floor. Miller and Monty are sitting across the circle from each other, and Harper yanks Octavia down next to her. Lincoln opts out. Raven and Bellamy squeeze their way between Clarke and Miller when Octavia stops them. 

"Out of bounds! You two are wayyy too close."

She proudly informs the group of the bet and Bellamy moves across the circle to sit next to his sister. Miller spins first and lands on Octavia. They both make exaggerated gagging sounds before crawling across the circle and exchanging a peck on the lips. They've been practically siblings since they were kids growing up in Brooklyn.

Raven's turn is next and the bottle stops on Lexa's friend Anya.

"The birthday girl," she smirks, "I'm honored."

Raven breathes a nervous giggle as Anya slinks across the circle like a cat, saving her the trip. The kiss is soft at first, Raven a little unsteady. She grips Raven's wrist to hold her in place and deepens the kiss, a moan escaping her mouth. Everything blurs for a few seconds before they pull apart. Bellamy's gaze is on her, and he shifts in his seat. 

When it’s his turn, of course, the bottle points directly at Raven. They both look to Lincoln, who gives them a small nod from the counter. 

“I’ll allow it.”

Raven leans forward and Bellamy crawls towards her, both feeling utterly stupid. As if they’ve never kissed before. As if Bellamy’s never pinned her to the kitchen table before. As if Clarke and Lexa have never walked in on them making out on Lexa’s bathroom sink before. Raven kisses him first, and pulls away almost immediately, if only to prove a point. Bellamy’s gaze meets hers for a moment before sliding a hand into her hair and kissing her again. It’s rough and wanting and Raven sighs into his mouth, can’t help but moan when he bites down on her bottom lip. His thumb glides over the shell of her ear and Raven drops her forehead against his, chuckling softly.

“Shit,” she whispers, his mouth rests against her jaw.

“Yeah,” Bellamy nods and takes a few seconds before backing away and returning to his spot in the circle. Octavia whispers something in his ear and he punches her thigh so hard she yelps and bites her tongue. 

As time goes on, Raven realizes the challenge is harder than she thought it'd be. Sure, she and Bellamy are friends, but there's always been a level of intimacy between them that they haven't really attempted to explain. Watching Clarke and Lexa play Mario Kart, it feels odd not to climb onto Bell's lap, or drape herself over his shoulders. She had always assumed it was a result of boredom. But then there's moments where he's squeezing past her to get to the bathroom and she has to suck in a breath. Or she's reaching for the whiskey bottle on the top shelf of the cupboard and he slides up behind her, pulling it down easily. He lingers a little too long and Octavia shouts, "Too close!" 

And the worst part of it is, it doesn't seem to bother Bellamy nearly as much as it bothers her. 

Raven carries her drink over to their small kitchen table and observes the room around her. Finn slides into the chair next to her and whispers something about going somewhere more quiet.

"Your room, maybe?" He nudges her.

Bellamy is at the counter, making himself another drink and he pays them no mind. He's pouring and stirring and finally Finn says, "Raven?"

"Fuck off, Finn." She says, before pushing herself up and standing at the counter next to Bellamy. She can't help but notice the small smile on his lips. As if he had been listening.

"I think we should call it off," her voice is quiet, and he glances at her before taking a sip of his drink.

"What's that?" 

"I think we should call it off," she says a little louder, "the bet." 

She can tell he's trying to bite back one of his huge grins, and wonders if he had something to prove to her as well. 

"Why?" He asks, curiosity in his voice.

"Because," Raven shrugs.

Bellamy steps closer and brushes a few strands of hair out of her face. 

"Because," he smiles. His thumb slides down her cheek, over her neck, and brushes her collar bone. A sigh escapes her.

"If you're sure," Bellamy continues, "I know how important your pride is to you."

Raven nods and slips her fingers into the waistband of his jeans to pull him closer, backing them up against the fridge. Her index finger traces the outline of him and she can feel him twitch under her touch. Bellamy leans into her then, hand against the fridge for balance.

He kisses her, hungry and wanting. Raven moans into his mouth and grips at his shirt. He’s practically arching into her to hold her against the fridge.

Bellamy pulls away first, a little breathless and slips a couple fingers in his mouth to illicit a loud whistle that makes everyone freeze in place.

"EVERYONE OUT," he shouts, his eyes still on Raven. He receives a few groans as their friends file towards the door. 

Octavia narrows her eyes. "It hasn't been two hours. So you forfeit?"

"Sure," Bellamy says, but he's still staring at Raven's mouth. "I forfeit."

"Because?" Octavia pushes, and Raven opens her mouth to respond but Bellamy beats her to it.

"Because I love her," he snaps, and gestures messily to Raven, "Okay? Raven, I love you." He takes a deep breath. "Alright?"

And there you have it.

Octavia's eyes widen and Raven's sure she is matching her expression. 

"Holy shit," Octavia mumbles quietly, and Raven is still frozen in her spot.

"Alright, let's go." Lincoln grabs Octavia by the shoulders and guides her toward the door. Raven can still hear his voice as they make their way out. "You were right, babe. You won. You were right."

Finally, it's silent. Raven is still backed up against the fridge, but Bellamy has taken a step back, looking wary.

"What I said before," he starts, quietly. "I didn't mean to-"

Raven grabs the top of his shirt and pulls him down, crashing their lips together roughly.

"For the record," she mumbles, between kissing him and fumbling with his belt buckle, "I love you too."

"Oh," Bellamy pulls the sweatshirt over her head and tosses it on the floor, "Okay."

He lifts her up onto the counter and trails his mouth over her jaw, down her neck, lingering at the spot between her breasts. She pushes his jeans down and grabs him by the hair to pull his lips back up to hers. 

Raven can feel him hard against her thigh and she's all shaky and wanting, so she guides him to her entrance and gasps when he thrusts the rest of the way inside her. 

"It doesn't change anything," she says, hooking her good leg around his hips to pull him closer.

"Okay, Raven," he mumbles against her neck, biting softly.

She continues, "Just because two people love each other doesn't mean they-"

"I know, Raven." 

His hand is gripping the cupboard behind her head as he moves in and out of her seamlessly. They've always fit together like different pieces of the same puzzle. He's panting against her ear and groans when she digs her nails into his shoulder. His other hand is on her lower back, pulling her as close as possible.

She sighs, "It's just that, things are good the way they are and-"

"Some of my best work going to waste here, Reyes."

"Right," she nods, and then, "Hey Bell?"

Bellamy drops his forehead to her shoulder, stilling his movements. He pulls out of her, a sign of surrender, but keeps his hand on her back, his other hand moves to her hair.

"Yeah, Raven."

She tilts her head to the side, a little teasingly and says, "I love you."

Bellamy groans, exaggerated and dramatic before scooping her up off the counter and throwing her over his shoulder. 

"You're the worst, you know that?" He asks, carrying her towards her bedroom. His hasn't been used for months.

She smacks him to put her down, and she's sure her brace must be digging into his chest but he still carries her to bed and throws her onto the mattress. Light is still streaming in through the window.

She's giggling as he fumbles with the clasps on the brace and sets it next to the bed gently. He can be rough with her, often careless- _there was that time they were so drunk and rushed they collided with her dresser and had matching bruises for a week_ \- but he's always gentle with the brace. 

Raven pushes herself up so that's she's sitting on the edge of the bed and situates herself between Bellamy's legs. She trails a finger over the length of his shaft and he hisses a breath. Her tongue follows the same path and Bellamy grips her hair, unable to stop himself from thrusting against her mouth. She pulls back to swirl her tongue over the tip, and a groan escapes him, deep in his throat. 

“You don’t-“ Bellamy starts, fingers digging into her scalp as her tongue flicks at him, “You don’t have to-“

Raven takes him in her mouth again, and glances up to see his head fall back, teeth digging into his lower lip. Her nails sink into his hips to hold him in place and Bellamy thrusts again, beyond his own control. It brings a smile to her lips. She pushes her tongue against him harder then, applying pressure, and he lets out a tiny gasp. 

“Raven,” he breathes, “Let me fuck you.”

“Say please,” she sighs, trailing her lips softly over the length of him. His moan is weak, a little shaky, and he twitches against her wet mouth. Her gaze flickers up to find his head shaking slightly, too proud to beg. A small smile grazes his lips. 

“Say _please_ ,” Raven repeats, calmly. Before he has a chance to respond, she takes him in her mouth and glides her fingers along the inside of his thighs, taking a moment to drag her nails over his balls. She gives them a gentle squeeze and Bellamy practically keels over. One hand still fists her hair while the other grips her shoulder for balance. 

“Fuck, _Raven_ ,” he groans, voice low. “ _Please_.”

She smiles and falls back onto the bed. Bellamy’s forehead meets hers as he pushes himself inside of her and her head tips back against the pillow. His hands are traveling over her stomach, slipping under her back. He settles his weight on his elbows and brings his thumbs up to graze her temple and push the hair out of her face. 

“ _Please_ ,” Bellamy mumbles, mouth biting at her jaw.

His hands pin her wrists above her head and he moves at an achingly slow pace, drawing in and out of her until she arches up for more. His cheek rests against her ear and she can hear his breathing, the way he deliberately slows himself down to torture her. She whines softly, arching to meet his thrusts, and _she_ knows that _he_ knows what she wants.

“If you get on top,” he answers her silent question, picking up his pace, “I won’t last.”

Raven smiles at his honesty and he moves faster, causing her to pant softly against his ear. 

“I’m barely-” he growls when she sinks her teeth into his ear lobe, “I’m barely hanging on as it is.”

She hooks her leg over his hip and for a moment he’s so deep she feels like she could melt right into the mattress. Bellamy stills for a second, reveling with his eyes closed, as if he needs to feel every inch of her before flipping them over. She settles on top of him and his eyelids are heavy, staring up at her. It amazes her how he can still look at her like it’s the first time he’s seeing her, like a position of worship. 

_And she can remember the actual first time- she had knocked over one of his stupid antique vases that he’d used to hold a bouquet of dead roses and he’d snapped at her, quick and painless. But Raven had pushed him further, her new roommate that mostly kept to himself and barely even looked at her unless it was to tell her to wash her dishes. She pushed him further, egged him on until he had her up against the wall, tearing at clothes and then they were a heap on the kitchen floor. And he stared up at her, silent. Reverent._

Raven moves her hips slowly and Bellamy’s mouth falls open, a silent moan stuck somewhere in his throat. Her name comes out in a whisper, beyond his control, and that makes her smile too. She finds herself smiling more often than not these days. 

Bellamy slides a hand up her spine and pushes her down against his chest. He thrusts quickly and out of rhythm and he’s hitting just the right spot that Raven finds an orgasm start to build inside her. She can feel it swirling at the bottom of her stomach. 

“That’s-“ she whispers against his ear, “Bellamy, don’t stop.”

His voice is low when he says, “ _Keep talking_.”

“Don’t stop,” she repeats, genuine. “ _Please.’_

Bellamy keeps his rhythm and slips his fingers between them to rub at her clit, and everything starts to blur. She wants to hold on, make it last. He moves his fingers in a slow, deliberate circle and she resists the urge to clench around him. 

“I love you,” she says softly, because it’s the dirtiest thing she can think of and Bellamy groans, low and rough, gripping her hips so tightly it’ll leave a bruise. His thrusts are quick and hard andRaven can’t stop herself from falling apart against him, a series of curses and moans. 

Minutes later she’s still plastered against his chest and Bellamy gives a few stilted thrusts before finally pulling out of her completely. His fingers trail over the notches of her spine and stop to play with the ends of her hair.

“Hey,” he tugs on a strand to get her attention, “Did you have a good birthday?”

Raven props her chin up on her hands and smiles at him, giving a small nod. It’s finally getting dark outside. 

“Good,” he nods, “Now time for your present.”

She can’t stop the beaming grin that spreads over her face as he pulls away to rise from the bed and heads to his room, which is now just storage for a bunch of shit they don’t know what to do with. Bellamy hoards old textbooks. Raven hoards old electronics for parts. 

“Here,” he says, handing her a plain white envelope, and sits down on the edge of the bed. 

She pulls out two tickets, both boarding JFK at midnight, routed to Sicily. 

Raven stares at the tickets in her hands, meets Bellamy’s gaze, and looks back down at the tickets. She feels a sudden warmth spread through her chest like blooming flowers. 

Bellamy throws a smile at her and pulls his shirt over his head. He’s silent, pulling his briefs and jeans back on, then leans down to press a casual kiss to her lips. 

“Start packing, Reyes.”


End file.
